phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
We Call it Maze
After finding a simple maze behind a cereal box, Phineas and Ferb build a challenging giant maze in their backyard. Isabella is helping the new Fireside Girl, but admires Candace for beating the record of 50 patches, picking her as a mentor. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to tilt his building to make it a tourist site like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Episode Summary While Phineas and Ferb are eating their cereal, they notice the maze on the back of their box. Phineas believes that mazes need to be more challenging and they decide to build one themselves. Candace clumsily skates by and tells her brothers Jeremy's taking her skatingg tonight and she needs the practice. Meanwhile, Perry heads to his lair and Major Monogram apologizes for not keeping the seat clean and hands him a towelette. He tells Agent P that Dr. Doofenshmirtz hasn't been seen anywhere and not even his answering machine has given them any leads. He is asked to find out where he's hiding. Phineas and Ferb has now finished the maze and are ready to test it out. Baljeet immediately joins in upon hearing "test" and Phineas tells him it's like a rat trying to find cheese in a maze. Buford comes and tags along upon hearing "cheese". Isabella comes into the yard with a Lil' Spark named Melissa, whom she's mentoring right now. She wants to be just like Isabella when she grows up. After introducing Melissa to her friends, she boards the elevator. Candace sees what they're doing and tries to bust them, but accidentally skates onto the elevator and trips the switch, taking it upward, and Phineas tells her there's no way down. Agent P arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and sees a pull string doll in Doof's likeness. Each time he pulls it, it says a line about how he'll be captured and taken up to his space station. After pulling it three times in a row, he gets trapped in a rocket and it flies toward his space station. Back at the maze, Phineas and Ferb built, he tells everybody the only way out of the maze is downward, and they split up to find their own ways down. Isabella offers Candace a way out of the maze, but tells her she can find her own way out. Melissa recognizes her and tells her she got 50 patches in one day and wants to know how she did it. She signs the magazine and tells her it wasn't easy, but they needed her, and decides to go with them to get them out of the maze. Everyone goes through the maze that Phineas and Ferb built, playing games, solving puzzles and disarming traps. Melissa keeps going to Candace for help, making Isabella annoyed and jealous. The rocket arrives at it's destination, which is basically the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Building turned sideways. He tells Perry he took a cross country journey across Europe. At one point, he comes across the Leaning Tower of Piza, but gets annoyed because it's made out of Pizza, due to him thinking it's the "Leaning Tower of Pizza." He then plans to fire a ray at the buildings to make them lean to the side and sell souvenirs. The ray is planned to fire within three minutes and he opens the hatch to get a clear shot, though it'll take a while. Isabella, Melissa and Candace comes across a tightrope. Candace trips a bit, but manages to make it across. Melissa nearly falls, and Candace asks Isabella to throw her to safety. She does so, and Melissa thanks Candace for telling Isabella to rescue her. Later, they come across a deep chasm in the maze, and Candace throws the rope bundle down. After a thud, she says it's a 3 second drop. At the space station, with a few seconds left, Perry closes the hatch and the ray fires on the station itself, titling it sideways. It resets to 3 minutes and he struggles to get the hatch open and realign the shot. Back in the maze, the girls need to find a way to the other side. Candace suggests they use the rope bundle until she remembers she threw it down to the bottom. The walkway soon retracts and Candace panics and tries to open the door to go back. Isabella sits calmly, saying she'll find a way across. After all, she did earn 50 patches in one day. Candace finally confesses she only did it to get into the Paisley Sideburn Bros. concert, and would never have gotten in if it wasn't for Isabella and her brothers, making Melissa gasp in shock. Finally, Isabella tells Candace to hand one of their skates, and she undoes it and gets it around the pipe. She then swings across, but the other walkway quickly retracts. They notice a switch , but neither Isabella or Candace can reach it. However, Melissa can, and she unties her other rollerskate and hangs from it, making her trip the switch to bring the walkway back. They then slide down and escape the maze. Candace leaves and tries to bust her brothers, and Isabella takes Melissa to the Lil' sparks bus. Dr. Doofenshmirtz manages to get the hatch open, but Perry sticks the snowglobe into the ray, causing the whole thing to spin around and fire the rays wildly. Perry escapes and leaves Doofenshmirtz spinning around in the space station. One of the rays hits the maze and it tilts on its side, rolling out of the yard, and Candace fails to bust them again. The boys are running around on the side and escape through a hole. Phineas notes that the girls got out first, as they see Isabella and Melissa at the bus stop. Buford gets upset there wasn't any cheese in the maze, but hears his echo of "cheese", wondering if it's broken. Songs *''It's So Much Fun Not Knowin' Where You're Goin''' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He enters through the exhaust in the kitchen, and is covered in soot as he lands in his chair. I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode first aired on Disney Channel Latin America on July 22, 2010 entitled "El Laberinto" ("The Labyrinth"), also in Disney Channel Taiwan on August 8, 2010, in English in Disney Channel Hong Kong on August 8, 2010 and in Disney Channel Asia on August 22, 2010, and in Disney Channel Brazil on August 20, 2010 entitled "O Nome Disso É Labirinto" ** In Disney Channel Brazil, this episode was paired with "The Doof Side of the Moon." * A new Fireside Girl makes a appearance and is named Melissa. She has blond hair with pig-tails, and freckles. Her uniform has a red belt, pleats on her skirt and black shoes. *This episode reveals that the Fireside Girls has a sub-organization called "Lil' Sparks" that helps young girls to become Fireside Girls, and Isabella was once a Lil' Spark. This is similar to Camp Fire USA' s program that trains you to be a Camp Fire Boy/Girl; "Little Stars." * For the first time, Doofenshmirtz shows knowledge of other languages to causes him troubles during his trip around the world a few years ago. * It takes about 3 seconds for the rope to fall to the ground, about d = -4.9(3)^2 equal to -44.1 meters. * Premiered on Verzion on Demand on September 17. Errors * When Melissa shows Candace the photo with her in it when she was a Fireside Girl, the shirt is all white instead of orange and white. * Towards the end of the episode, Perry's eyes are blue when they should be brown. * When Isabella loads Melissa on to the Lil' Sparks bus, her beret isn't on. Instead, her red bow is on her head. This was the exact case in Flop Starz where she didn't wear a beret, but had her red bow on. Continuity * Candace shows that she can barely skate ("Crack That Whip"). * Candace's record of 50 patches was mentioned and seen in a magazine ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * Doofenshmirtz built a spaceship and wore his spacesuit ("Out to Launch"). * The Giant baby head makes another appearance. * Ferb isn't given a chance to speak again ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", Ready for the Bettys", "Undercover Carl", "Nerds of a Feather"). * Once again Isabella is jealous, but this time it is not about Phineas ("That Sinking Feeling", "The Chronicles of Meap"). Allusions * The title is a parody of a famous Mazola Margarine commercial in which a Native American states "You call it corn, we call it maize." * Indiana Jones - When Ferb switches the key with a bag of sand, it is similar to the famous scene from 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'. * Star Wars - Candace, Isabella, and Melissa swinging from one platform to another is similar to the scene where Luke and Princess Leia swing across a pit in the Death Star. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Meira Blinkoff as Melissa :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Candace Flynn